MÁS ALLÁ DE LA AMISTAD
by Eldanar
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor entre Harry y Hermione, intentando ser realista en como Harry se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hermione, e ignorando el 6º libro para no fastidiarselo a quien todavia no lo ha leido se situa en el 6º curso.Va dedicado a to
1. Vacaciones

En fin, aqui está mi primer fic, lo empecé hace tiempo, pero como soy taaan lenta... llevo poco.

Espero que guste, y todos los comentarios incluidos los negativos son bienvenidos!

CAPÍTULO 1: VACACIONES

Harry llevaba poco tiempo en casa de sus tíos, pero las cosas no iban muy bien. Estos apenas le hablaban cosa que harry en cierta manera agradecía, pero por otra parte a veces se sentía demasiado melancólico como para querer estar sólo. Y es que todavía pensaba en Sirius, y mucho, aunque su actitud había mejorado, lo echaba mucho de menos, si, pero poco a poco lo iba aceptando y se alejaban de él los sentimientos de culpabilidad respecto a su muerte.

Harry aún no comprendía porque pensaba tanto en Hermione, aunque por otra parte sabía que ella significaba mucho para él. Ya se conocían desde hace aproximadamente 5 años, y sabia que ella estaba para lo que el necesitara al igual que Ron, sólo que era reconfortante tener a alguien que además de comprenderte supiera a veces contradecirte para ayudarte a descubrir la verdad, y es que además de inteligente Hermione era muy comprensiva, o al menos lo era en los asuntos más importantes. Harry echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos y su apoyo moral, pero sabia que dada la situación Hermione le entendería más y mejor que su pelirrojo amigo. ¡Si al menos alguno de los dos pudiera estar ahora con el para no dejarle sólo!

Todo esto pensaba nuestro moreno de ojos verdes mientras intentaba, en vano, conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, una castaña de ojos miel tampoco podía dormir, Pero ella si estaba segura de porque no paraba de pensar en él, y de repente una sensación extraña la invadió, como si supiera que alguien en otra parte pensaba en ella.

Pero no, si esa sensación era cierta, no sería Harry quien estaba pensando en ella.-Se dijo a si misma desilusionada-. Lo cierto es que ella llevaba muchos años detrás de él, le gusto un poco desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el expreso de Hogwarts su primer año, mientras buscaba la rana de su amigo Neville, y sin querer conoció en ese momento a los que serían sus mejores amigos por el resto de su vida.

Pero lo cierto es que a través de ese año y de los restantes le conoció, en verdad posiblemente fuera la persona a la que mejor conocía, y eso era precisamente lo que hizo que ella estuviera completamente enamorada de el, de su aspecto, de su personalidad, de todo lo que el significaba.

Harry se despertó al día siguiente feliz, por haber soñado que estaba en Hogwarts con sus amigos y que Sirius aún estaba vivo, para darse de bruces con la realidad y acordarse de que se encontraba en Privet drive, y que su padrino no volvería. También se percató de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus amigos, ahora después de lo acontecido unos meses antes les necesitaba más que nunca, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, una lechuza pequeña y algo torpe prácticamente se estrello en la cama de Harry, quien se alegro mucho al darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía la lechuza y se apresuro a leer el mensaje que Pig le había traído.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien, o al menos mejor que cuando nos despedimos. Yo estoy bien aunque bueno, ahora que Fred y George trabajan, mamá nos tiene mucho más vigilados a Ginny y a mi¡realmente no nos deja ni un momento a solas! Pero aparte de eso bien, aunque sin muchas noticias._

_Mis padres han hablado con Dumbledore y el nos ha dado permiso para que vengas a pasar el resto del verano a mi casa, así que pasaremos el sábado a las 12 a recogerte._

Harry se alegro mucho al leer eso, por fin estaría con alguno de sus amigos-pensó y se dio cuenta de que Ron había añadido algo más al final de su carta.

_P.D.:Hermione llega un día antes que tú así que estaremos los 3 para disfrutar de lo que queda de vacaciones._

_Hasta pronto_

_Ron_

Harry no pudo evitar poner una radiante cara de felicidad y una sonrisa lucia en su rostro, sin darse cuenta de cual era realmente el motivo por el que esta noticia le había agradado tanto. Realmente Harry sabia que con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos superaría por fin lo que quedaba de sus sentimientos de culpa hacia la muerte de Sirius y lo que la profecía significaba…

Llegó el sábado por la mañana y Harry se levanto como un rayo, con unas ganas tremendas de que llegaran ya las 12. No obstante antes tendría que afrontar una pequeña y ardua tarea: decirle a sus tíos que se iría era más difícil que de costumbre ahora que ni le dirigían la palabra. Se vistió y se dirigió al comedor con intención de contárselo y antes de entrar se armo de valor para decir:

- tío.

Sólo gruñidos se escucharon.

-um, bueno, esto, que tenia que deciros que hoy vienen a buscarme a las doce así que no nos tendremos que ver hasta el verano que viene .y espero hasta que recibió una respuesta.

Más gruñidos se escucharon y como si acabara de asimilar las palabras de su sobrino, Vernon Dursley se aventuro a decir con un tono de enfado en su voz¿Qué¿Cómo que te vas? Que ni se les ocurra volver a entrar en mi casa a los raros de tus amigos y destrozármela otra vez!- Dijo Vernon realmente enojado.

Harry intento apaciguar un poco las cosas, así que se apresuro a decirle que esta vez le vendrían a buscar en coche, rogando que Ron viniera a buscarlo en algo parecido, y sin más se fue a su habitación a preparar su baúl.

Llegaron las 12 y bajo al salón, con su baúl y todo, a esperar asta que llegaran, con 5 minutos de retraso, parte de la familia Weasley.

De repente sonó el timbre y Harry se sobresalto, se dirigió a la puerta aunque por desgracia su tía había llegado antes y miraba con miedo y desprecio a el sr.Weasley , Lupin, Tonks, Ron y Ojoloco Moody que habían venido a buscar a Harry para llevárselo directamente a la madriguera. Así pues después de saludarlos y coger sus cosas, Harry subió junto con Ron y los demás a una especie de camioneta roja, que resulto ser como el autobús noctámbulo, sólo que más pequeño y pertenecía a Ojoloco.

Después de una hora llegaron a la madriguera, cuya vista llenaba de buenos recuerdos la mente de Harry que se sentía como en casa. La sra. Weasley salio corriendo a saludarle y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que prácticamente dejaban sin respiración, y detrás de ella se acercaban Hermione y Ginny, ambas sonrientes. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Hermione, que además, pensó que estaba más guapa que la última vez que la vio (o será que ya no la ve con los mismos ojos).

Primero se acerco Ginny a saludarle, en cuanto su madre le soltó, y le dio un corto abrazo, pero de buenos amigos. Pero cuando le toco el turno a Hermione , simplemente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Harry se puso inmediatamente colorado y Ron ponía cara de no estar muy contento con lo que acababa de presenciar, y menos mal que no había oído lo que Hermione le había dicho al oído, porque se habría puesto aun mas celoso, al oír ese dulce te he echado de menos que la castaña simplemente, no pudo evitar que saliera de sus labios.

El resto de los días hasta el cumpleaños de Harry pasaron con bastante normalidad, excepto por un par de miraditas que involuntariamente le lanzaba a Hermione, quien no paraba de ponerse nerviosa porque no entendía el porque le miraban sus dos mejores amigos de esa manera, pensando que ellos tramaban algo, quizás alguna broma.

Llegó el cumpleaños de Harry , al que sus dos mejores amigos y Ginny se encargaron de despertar aquella mañana con un nuevo sortilegio Weasley, que consistía en un aparato que se ponía cerca del oído de un "bello durmiente" y conseguía que este se levantara con una musiquita horrenda a todo trapo, que sólo el dormido podía oír ,los gemelos llamaron a este invento " dulces sueños".

Ron le regalo a Harry un libro con las mejores tácticas de su equipo favorito de quidditch, los Chudley cannons, Hermione un aparato que servia para delatar a los impostores. y el resto de regalos consistían en un jersey con una snitch por parte de la sra.Weasley, una tarta de Hagrid, unos calcetines de Dobby, y una caja de artículos de broma por parte de los gemelos.

Después tuvieron una bonita fiesta en la que Tonks, Dumbledore, Lupin y otros miembros de la orden, además de Fred y George felicitaron a Harry.

El resto del verano transcurrió tranquilo, y un día a mediados de agosto fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar sus nuevos libros y túnicas nuevas para los 3. Cuando salían de comprar los libros, se encontraron con Malfoy, quien sólo les miro con cara de asco y de profundo odio y se limito a decirle a Harry:

-me las pagaras, Potter. Y se fue, los 3 amigos le ignoraron y pasaron contentos el resto del día y de las vacaciones, hasta que el último día se dedicaron a preparar sus equipajes.

Harry se sentía triste, porque le daba pena irse de aquel sitio donde era tan feliz, y aunque Hogwarts era su segundo hogar, sabía que allí no podría distraerse tanto y tendría que afrontar la dura realidad. Hermione le noto extraño así que intento ayudarle.

-¿Harry que te pasa?

- No se Hermione, es que me da pena irme de aquí, me lo he pasado tan bien con vosotros- dijo un poco apenado Harry.

-no te preocupes, nosotros estamos contigo y sabes que te apoyamos, además, que tengamos que ir a clase no significa que no nos podamos divertir allí. Harry sonrió ante este último comentario, pero Hermione que se temía que fuera algo más de lo que su amigo le había dicho le pregunto con un poco de miedo a meter la pata:

- Harry, no será esto por Sirius¿verdad?

-el se apresuro a contestar que en parte era así, porque lo que realmente no quería era tener que pensar en Voldemort y en la profecía, a lo que Hermione contesto rápidamente.

- pero, yo creí que tu no sabias nada de la profecía¡que se había roto en el departamento de misterios!

- si, bueno, Dumbledore me lo contó.

-¿y?- le pregunto Hermione ansiosa por saber

- mejor me lo preguntas en otro momento.

Y de ese modo acabo su conversación, aunque es cierto que las palabras de Hermione diciéndole que Ron y ella le apoyarían le habían animado bastante, y sin más se dispusieron a disfrutar su último día de vacaciones.

besos y gracias por leer

Eldanar


	2. Miradas entrelazadas

**CAPÍTULO 2: MIRADAS ENTRELAZADAS**

Llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts, la sra. Weasley les despertó temprano aquella mañana, y después de asegurarse que todos ellos habían terminado de hacer sus maletas y habían desayunado convenientemente, se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾ en unos coches del ministerio.

Una vez allí el sr. Y la sra. Weasley se despidieron de sus hijos, de Harry y de Hermione, y les dijeron que se portaran bien y que tuvieran mucho cuidado dados los tiempos que corren.

Subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimento libre, y al no encontrarlo se unieron a Luna y Neville, aunque Ginny se fue con unas amigas suyas a otro distinto, y Ron y Hermione se fueron un rato al compartimento de prefectos, dejando a Harry, Neville y Luna en una conversación muy amena sobre los Scrunbugers, unas criaturas marinas que sólo aparecían las noches de luna llena y que eran el tema principal de la última publicación de The Quibbler, que había visto aumentadas sus ventas desde la entrevista con Harry.

Cuando volvieron Ron y Hermione, interrumpieron la conversación, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Crees que es buen momento para preguntarte algo?

-¿El qué?- contestó él con un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-Aquello que me dijiste que te preguntara en otro momento- dijo ella, con una chispa de anhelo de conocimientos en sus ojos.

A lo que Harry después de mirar de reojo a Luna y Neville, un poco desilusionado con la pregunta de Hermione, decidió que prefería contárselo cuando estuvieran solos, así que le dijo que no, no era un buen momento y se dispuso a ver las caras atónitas de sus compañeros, que evidentemente, no se habían enterado de nada.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, comieron un montón de chucherías del carro de golosinas, se pusieron sus uniformes y hablaron de otras muchas cosas, además de jugar al snap explosivo.

Cuando llegaron al colegio escucharon el discurso del director después de la cena, que se pareció mucho al que había hecho el año anterior, a continuación del cual presentó a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Marianne Kiss, que resulto ser la prima de Luna y a quien Snape le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa, pero que extrañamente para ser Snape, parecía no tener malas intenciones.

Llegó el primer día de clases y con el, como no, a primera hora clase doble de pociones, es decir, dos horas en las que Harry tendría que soportar a su "más querido profesor", además de sus "queridísimos" compañeros Slytherin.

Harry se habría querido sentar con Hermione, pero tanto el como Ron llegaron tarde a clase y Hermione ya se había sentado una mesa delante de ellos junto a Neville.

Tanto Harry como Ron hicieron poco durante esa clase, ya que se quedaron embobados mirando a Hermione aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el otro también le estaba mirando.

A mitad de clase se dieron cuenta de su situación y se pusieron a hacer su poción lo más rápidamente posible, pero cuando ya estaban terminándola, Harry no pudo evitarlo, y se quedó nuevamente mirando a Hermione como las vacas al tren, pensando en lo bien que olía, lo bonito que tenia el pelo, lo guapa que era, etc.

Mientras Harry pensaba todo este tipo de cosas sobre su mejor amiga, el profesor Snape se dio cuenta y aprovecho para poner en ridículo a Harry delante de toda la clase, y de paso quitarle puntos a Gryfindor, dos de sus aficiones favoritas.

Así que le dijo:

-Señor Potter, le recuerdo que estamos en clase de pociones, y que en lo que se debe concentrar esta en su mesa, no en la de delante- risas provenientes de Slytherins

Siguieron a este comentario, que consiguió que Harry se pusiera colorado, y Hermione se quedara completamente helada. Una duda surgió en la mente de la chica:

-¿Se refería a mí con ese comentario, porque no creo que Harry se fije mucho en Neville, aunque ahora que lo pienso Parvati esta sentada delante mía, seguramente sea ella a quien él estaba mirando- y es que Hermione es muy lista pero respecto a este tema, parecía no enterarse de lo obvio, como en general les pasa a todos los enamorados.

Cuando se callaron las risas de los Slytherins, el profesor Snape continuó y añadió a su comentario:

-20 puntos menos para Gryfindor por distraerse en clase y estar a lo que no debe.

Después de eso, el resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad.

Los 3 amigos comían distraídamente, Harry miraba a su plato, después de lo que había dicho Snape se sentía un poco ridículo y no quería arriesgarse a que Hermione le pillara in fraganti cuando él se quedara mirándola, tal y como tenía ya por costumbre.

Ron miraba a Hermione de reojo la mitad del tiempo, y la otra mitad miraba su plato y devoraba su comida. Y Hermione sólo miraba a Harry, ni siquiera comía, sólo podía mirarle mientras él jugaba con la comida, aunque un par de veces puso la mirada perdida con otro rumbo para que Ron o los demás no sospecharan.

Llegó la hora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la primera clase con su nueva profesora, que resultó ser muy lista aunque un poco rara, seguramente por eso de ser familia de Luna, aunque esa rareza la hacía interesante. Marianne Kiss era una chica muy guapa, de unos 30 años de edad, en su cara se podía vislumbrar esa ilusión que tenía en poder enseñar a sus alumnos algo tan interesante como era para ella la asignatura que impartía. Tenía el pelo un poco por debajo de los hombros, pero la impresión que daba era como con las princesas de los cuentos, de una melena muy larga y bien cuidada, era morena con unos preciosos ojos azules que contrastaban con el castaño oscuro de su pelo, era alta y delgada, aunque no excesivamente, y daba la impresión de que sabía todo y más.

Cuando estaban a mitad de clase, apareció el profesor Snape y se dirigió a la mesa de la profesora, le dijo algo al oído, y esta asintió. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro durante unos segundos, y después Snape salió de la clase. Los 3 amigos se miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar, al igual que el resto de la clase. La profesora Kiss les llamó la atención por cuchichear y continuó la clase sin problemas, sin sospechar que la entrada del profesor Snape en su clase y esas miraditas, iban a ser el tema del día e incluso de la semana.

El resto de los días transcurrieron con normalidad hasta llegar al viernes, día en el que después de las clases, por la tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban charlando en el césped cerca del lago, y entre unas cosas y otras salió el tema de la semana:

-¿Oye que os ha parecido eso de que Snape entrara en clase de Kiss?- empezó Harry la conversación.

-pues la verdad, muy raro…. Y sospechoso…-alegó Ron

-es cierto, y ¿os fijasteis en como se miraron?- continuó Hermione.

-pues la verdad es que sí¿creéis que haya algo entre ellos?- preguntó Harry

-ummm…, no sé, pero creo que deberíamos averiguarlo….- dijo curioseando Ron

-¡Ron¡No seas tan cotilla, yo no sé si habrá o no algo entre ellos, pero no creo que debamos averiguarlo-dijo Hermione algo molesta

-¡ja! ya, y seguro que me vas a decir que tu no tienes curiosidad ¿noo?- le recriminó Ron.

-pues si, si tengo curiosidad, pero no pienso invadir su intimidad por simple curiosidad.

-¿y quién ha dicho de invadir su intimidad¡Sólo tú, yo digo de prestarles más atención que de costumbre para ver si ellos solitos se delatan…

- bueno, en ese caso…

-pero¿de verdad creéis que la profesora Kiss pueda estar interesada en Snape¡vamos hombre, un poco de seriedad¡Que es Snape!- interrumpió Harry la conversación entre sus amigos, y es que, a pesar de ser él quién había iniciado la conversación, se había visto fuera de ella por culpa de la tendencia de sus dos mejores amigos a discutir por casi todo.

-¡oh, Harry por favor¡no seas tan superficial, vale que Snape no sea… el mejor del mundo, pero eso no significa que alguien no pueda estar interesada en él¿no crees?- contestó Hermione, que aunque, empezó en tono de regaño con Harry, como siempre había terminado en un tono más dulce, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño con todo el cariño del mundo.

-si, supongo que si… pero¿tu podrías llegar a estar interesada en él?

-¿Qué¡Claro que no, pero yo, no soy todo el mundo.

- bien dicho, es una buena respuesta¡ya me has vuelto a ganar!- dijo Harry de broma, dándoselas de ofendido. Después de lo cuál los 3 empezaron a reír.

-¡Hermione no es justo!- refunfuñó Ron.

-¿El qué no es justo?

- que a mi siempre me eches la bronca y ¡a Harry no!-dijo bastante molesto Ron

Hermione ante este comentario no pudo evitar ponerse un pelín colorada y le respondió de buena manera:

-porque Harry no se enfada tanto y es más fácil hablar con él… sin discutir.-añadió lo último al darse cuenta de que Ron lo tomaría a mal. Ron se limitó a gruñir ligeramente, pero pronto se le pasó y no hablaron más del tema.

Se hizo tarde y volvieron a la sala común, pero Ron se tuvo que ir prácticamente al llegar porque le tocaba hacer guardia, por lo que hizo un comentario del estilo¿Quién me mandaría a mí ser prefecto? Y se fue. Así que Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos y hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, y cuando ya estaban muy cansados Hermione se abrazó a Harry, sin saber muy bien porqué y el también la abrazó, y debido al cansancio se quedaron dormidos así de abrazaditos , hasta que llegó cierto pelirrojo y los despertó:

-¡ey¡Despierta¡Venga panda de dormilones!- dijo levantando la voz.

Ambos abrieron sorprendidos los ojos y dijeron:

-¿Ron qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-¿Tan pronto¡si es la 1 de la madrugada, que os habéis quedado dormidos¡de verdad!... hacedme un hueco anda- la verdad es que Ron se había puesto bastante celoso porque Hermione estaba abrazando a Harry, así que aprovechó y la abrazó.

Hermione habría querido negarse, estaba tan a gusto así con Harry…, pero sabía que no se podía negar, o ambos sospecharían de sus intenciones, así que se abrazó también a Ron, quedándose los 3 en un silencio bastante molesto.

Harry, que no estaba muy cómodo desde que había llegado Ron, decidió irse a la cama, y para ello utilizó la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza:

-¡Uf¡Que tarde es! Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, que mañana tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch por la mañana temprano- dijo esto último para obligar en parte a Ron a tener que irse a dormir, y así no se quedaría a solas con Hermione, cosa que le ponía muy nervioso y en gran parte celoso.

Hermione que también buscaba una forma de librarse de la situación, sobretodo ahora que Harry se iba, dijo que estaba muy cansada y se fue a su habitación, obligando a Ron a irse a dormir.

hasta aqui mi segundo capitulo

besos

Eldanar


	3. Confesiones

CAPÍTULO3: CONFESIONES

Al día siguiente Harry , Ron y Ginny tuvieron entrenamiento de quidditch, equipo del cual Harry era ahora el capitán, y Hermione decidió acompañarlos, a pesar de que ella no le gustaba mucho el quidditch, y no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry, realmente era muy bueno, y guapo, y …. Vaya ya vuelvo a desvariar-pensaba la castaña mientras sacudía la cabeza y seguía mirándole. no es que Ron jugara mal, de hecho también era muy bueno, es sólo que no podía prestarle tanta atención, sus ojos se perdían en Harry, sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, y eso que en general le aburrían un motón los entrenamientos…

Harry por su parte no se podía concentrar muy bien, el que Hermione estuviera cerca le daba a la vez fuerzas para seguir adelante y también nervios, quería impresionarla, no quedar en ridículo. Y como es evidente, eso se notaba en su forma de jugar, y Ginny se dio cuenta así que decidió hacer un comentario al respecto, ya que sospechaba de sus motivos para estar así y poner de paso más nerviosillo a Harry, jeje.

-Harry¿que te pasa esta mañana, que estas a lo que no estas¿eh?- dijo la pelirroja entre risas, haciendo un comentario que a Harry le recordó mucho al de su profesor "favorito". Tragó saliva y respondió, completamente pálido, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-em, si es que tengo sueño, anoche no dormí muy bien.

-así¿y eso¿Qué pasó?- dijo Ginny intentando aparentar cara de preocupación, cuando en realidad, se lo estaba pasando genial viendo como Harry intentaba inventarse excusas, para no admitir la verdad, si, su comportamiento prácticamente lo delataba.

-um, esto…, una pesadilla-dijo intentando aparentar seguridad.

-¡Oh¡pobre,y ¿con qué soñaste?-dijo Ginny intentando poner cara de lástima, consiguiéndolo sólo a medias, pues tanto Ron como Hermione estaba un poco mosca con su manera de actuar, o mejor dicho, sobreactuar.

-¡buf! era horroroso, me perseguían unos bichitos asquerosos y me picaban por todo el cuerpo¡era realmente asqueroso!- se apresuró él a mentir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, si le contara realmente que había soñado…, y sobretodo con quién…ni siquiera el sabía como había podido soñar eso…

Ginny puso cara de no creerse para nada lo que Harry había dicho, y para sus adentros pensaba: si ya, ya, con que estarías soñando… y todos pudieron notar esa cara, hasta Harry que temía otro comentario

-en fin- rompió el hielo Hermione, viendo que nadie más hablaba- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- no sé, todavía es temprano- respondió Ron-¿Qué os apetece hacer?

- yo me voy a la sala común, que tengo un trabajo que hacer para el lunes, y me temo que me lleve mucho rato- dijo Ginny y sin más se fue.

-bueno, pues nos quedamos nosotros tres- les dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta cerca del lago?

-buena idea- dijo Harry, y Hermione se limitó a asentir, así que se dirigieron al lago.

Una vez allí se encontraron con Luna, y esta decidió acompañarles por un rato. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas interesentes y se fueron a comer.

Esa tarde Harry decidió que era el momento de contarles lo que había sucedido realmente al final del año anterior, se encontraban cerca del lago, y Harry comenzó a hablar:

-um, chicos-

-¿así esperas que me de por aludida, Harry?- dijo Hermione algo molesta- no soy un chico sabes.

-esta bien… Ron, Hermione…, tengo que deciros algo-dijo Harry poniéndose muy serio, más serio de lo que le habían visto últimamente, por lo que ambos se asustaron un poco intentando no aparentarlo.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione

-¿Si?-dijo este de mala gana, con le que le costaba empezar esta conversación… y encima le interrumpía dos veces, en fin… se lo perdonaría por ser tan guapa, tan comprensiva, tan lista…. Vaya ya me estoy yendo del tema, pensaba Harry. Y pensar que aún no sabía porque le pasaba esto…

-¿lo que nos vas a contar es lo que me dijiste que nos contarías en otro momento?-pregunto ella

-pues sí, y lo haré si me dejas de interrumpir, si es que…- dijo Harry poniendo cara de ofendido, cuando realmente no lo estaba.

-anda Harry, cambia esa cara que no se la cree nadie, y cuéntanos ya, que tengo mucha curiosidad.

-¿pero de que estáis hablando?-dijo Ron, que llevaba un par de minutos sin enterarse de nada.

-pues de la profecía que Harry consiguió escucharla- respondió ella.

-¿así¿Cómo?- preguntó ansioso Ron.

- pues os lo diré si me dejáis continuar con la historia- respondió el aludido. Y les contó todo lo que sabía de la profecía, como Neville también podría haber sido el aludido, y como se sentía respecto a ello.

-Harry, no te preocupes, sabes que estaremos siempre a tu lado para apoyarte, y para ayudarte en lo que haga falta- le dijo Hermione, y viendo que la ocasión lo requería y que podía aprovechar la oportunidad, se le acercó y le abrazó muy fuerte, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡suéltalo ya Hermione¡Que lo vas a ahogar!- dijo Ron un poco molesto porque Hermione siempre abrazaba a Harry- en fin… Harry, sabes que estamos contigo… para eso están los amigos¿no?

-supongo que si…gracias por todo chicos…- bueno chico y chica- añadió Harry viendo la cara que le puso Hermione, riéndose y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le alegraba tanto que sus amigos se lo hubieran tomado tan bien… eso le ayudaba sin duda. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse un poco colorado, ya que Hermione seguía abrazada a su cuello… y sin saber muy bien porqué le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, que hizo que a ella también se le subieran un pelín los colores. Ron que no le agrado mucho esto, intentando no aparentar que estaba celoso, e intentando por todos los medios salir de esa situación propuso ir a la sala común, ya que la tarde estaba cayendo, y le dijo a Harry que tenían una conversación pendiente… a solas.

Al día siguiente, después de levantarse bastante tarde y de desayunar convenientemente, Ron le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con Harry y que si no le importaba que pasaran un rato junto los dos solos, que tenían algo de que hablar, a lo que Harry que estaba presente puso una cara con un poco de pánico, no tenía ni idea de que es lo que quería hablar Ron y porque parecía algo enfadado…. Si esta vez el no había echo nada…

-no, claro, no hay problema… os veo a la hora de la comida.

-¿y que vas a hacer todo ese rato?- preguntó Harry, que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con Ron, ya que este nunca le había hablado de conversaciones pendientes…y la verdad, no sabía que quería decir con ello.

-iré a hablar con Ginny, dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre… bueno, digamos que conversaciones entre chicas…-dijo Hermione, que le daba algo de corte decir que Ginny quería hablar con ella sobre chicos… ya que si lo hubiera dicho le podían haber interrogado ahora o más tarde, si sabía detrás de quién estaba Ginny o quien le gustaba a ella.

-bueno pues entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Harry, que tenia unas ganas tremendas de… ¿darle otro beso a Hermione¡que raro!- pensó- haber si me va a estar empezando a gustar… eso no sería bueno… es mi mejor amiga… y no quiero que las cosas se estropeen entre nosotros. Todo esto, y pensamientos parecidos pasaban por su mente mientras se perdía, por un momento, en su dulce mirada.

Harry y Ron fueron a su habitación, que estaba vacía y allí comenzaron a hablar:

-bueno Ron, y ¿qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- empezó Harry la conversación.

-pues esto yo quería preguntarte……

-¿si?

-¿tu quieres a Hermione?- preguntó por fin

-pues claro, somos amigos desde primero, es mi mejor amiga, y es muy dulce, comprensiva, hasta cierto punto cariñosa, guapa, lista…y podría seguir- y después de un silencio-¿tu la quieres?

-si, claro, es solo que…-espero un poco para seguir, ya que esta conversación le era muy difícil al pelirrojo Gryffindor- bueno, y ¿a ti te gusta?

-¿Cómo que si me gusta¿Qué si me gusta como qué?... ¿Cómo amiga o como….?- respondió Harry, avasallando a su amigo con preguntas.

-pues una chica, no como una amiga.

-pues, no lo sé Ron… yo que sé…. Supongo que no.

-¡a genial!- dijo Ron aliviado- porque a mí si me gusta- soltó Ron por fin, cortando a Harry que en realidad no había terminado de hablar y que había estado dispuesto a contarle como se sentía de raro últimamente respecto a Hermione, y que pensaba que le podía estar empezando a gustar…

-¿Qué, que?- dijo Harry alarmado, que empezaba a sospechar porque le molestaba tanto esta confesión de su mejor amigo.

-pues eso…. Que me gusta Hermione- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- ¿tu crees que deba decírselo, no se… ¿crees que tenga alguna posibilidad con ella?

-pues no se Ron, la verdad…haz lo que creas conveniente.

-está bien… no me has sido de gran ayuda, la verdad… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-¿qué tal si jugamos un poco al quidditch en los terrenos?- dijo Harry encantado de que su amigo hubiera cambiado al fin de tema.

Mientras esta conversación se daba lugar, Hermione y Ginny mantenían una conversación muy interesante en la habitación de la primera.

-y dime Hermione… ¿quién te gusta?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

-¡ja! No pienses que te lo voy a decir…

-a ¿no, bueno tan poco creo que haga mucha falta, estoy casi segura de que se quien te gusta- dijo la pelirroja con aires de superioridad.

- si ya seguro… ¿quién crees que es?- dijo curiosa Hermione, que estaba convencida de que no se le notaba o… ¿quizá si?

-Harry-dijo con seguridad Ginny.

-¿qué¿Cómo lo has sabido?...quiero decir¿qué dices? No me gusta en absoluto-intentó corregir la castaña, que sabía que había metido la pata.

- si ya… tu sola te has delatado así que reconócelo de una vez, te gusta.

- esta bien… me gusta y mucho- dijo al fin Hermione- ¿tanto se me nota?- añadió preocupada

- bastante, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que los chicos no se han dado cuenta.

-oye Ginny… pero ¿a ti no te gustaba Harry?

-¡bua, eso fue hace mucho, créeme, esta completamente olvidado… quiero decir, me sigue pareciendo bastante guapo y simpático, pero no me gusta para nada, sólo opino eso de él como de tantos otros chicos… y eso no significa que me gusten.

- me alegro…entonces¿quién te gusta?

-no lo sé, creo que nadie por el momento... ya encontraré a alguien, y mientras tanto me divierto haciendo de carabina con mis amigas…

-lo has dicho en plural¿a qué otra amiga ayudas en amores?- pregunto por cotillear Hermione.

-a Luna, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho por el momento…

-¿por qué?- pregunto curiosa Hermione.

-porque a ella le gusta Ron, y creo que Ron esta detrás de ti desde hace tiempo…

- si, es posible, creo que a veces se pone celoso… oye¿tu crees que tenga posibilidades con Harry?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa porque su amiga dijera que si.

-Hermione, te diré que estoy casi segura de que a Harry le gustas, aunque el parece no reconocerlo… o tal vez simplemente no lo reconoce delante mía, porque sabe que te lo diría, no sé…

-¡ojala! No creo que sea así, pero bueno…- dijo una descorazonada Hermione, que en temas amorosos solía tender al pesimismo.

- tu cree lo que quieras…- después de un pequeño silencio Ginny decidió cambiar de tema- ¿qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, creo que me vendría bien tomar un poco al aire.

-si, es buena idea… mientras no quieras sonsacarme más información…- dijo Hermione

-tal vez, pero no te preocupes demasiado por ello- después de meditarlo unos instantes Ginny le preguntó- Hermione¿me harías un favor?

-si, claro¿de que se trata?- respondió esta.

-¿me ayudarías a conseguir que mi hermano se fije en Luna?

-claro, porque no. De hecho pensándolo bien, me conviene, si Ron esta detrás mía y conseguimos que lo deje de estar… quién sabe, tal vez me atrevería a planear un plan de conquista- dijo Hermione medio en serio, medio en broma.

-¡oye que plan más maquiavélico, me gusta tu estilo- dijo Ginny fingiendo voz de mafioso.

Y riéndose salieron a los terrenos donde se encontraron a Harry y a Ron jugando al quidditch. Se quedaron un rato viéndoles jugar mientras hablaban de un plan para conseguir que Ron se fijara más en Luna, y después cuando llegó ésta última, se fueron los cinco a dar un largo paseo por los terrenos, cuyo lago resplandecía por el reflejo dorado que producía en su superficie cristalina, el hermoso atardecer que acontecía, dando un toque romántico e idílico a el final de este día.

Pido porfavor a quien opine que me paso de cursi o algo, q me avise, es muy importante para mi...

besos

Eldanar


	4. Pasando tiempo juntos

A/N: hola a todo el mundo! siento haber tardado tantiiiisisisimo en actualizar... pero me temo que las ideas para escribir sólo me vienen cuando estoy o en clase o de exámenes y no puedo escribir... entre eso y después las vacaciones... a mi cerebro le ha costado lo suyo volver a ponerse a escribir... no obstante por mucho que tarde no voy a dejarlo a medias...

Gracias a Gabrielle por devolverme la inspiración, y a Jildael, por provocarla en un principio.

Disclaimer: me temo que todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, a quién no he mencionado hasta ahora por una serie de enfados y malentendidos entre las dos que duran hasta hoy. ;-)

**Advertencia:** en este capítulo me he pasado de cursi (y meloso), así que es posible que algunos no os guste...hasta a mi me parece que me he pasado un poco... pero no era capaz de cambiarlo (uno de los motivos que me hizo tardar tanto).Que no se preocupe nadie, porque intentaré no pasarme otra vez de la raya, al menos hasta el final, jejeje.

:…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**CAPITULO 4 : PASANDO TIEMPO JUNTOS **

Llegó el lunes, y con ello, otra vez, la doble clase de pociones con Snape, que parecía puesta adrede en el horario por algún desalmado que quería arruinar la felicidad de los gryffindors, después del fin de semana.

La clase de pociones, fue aburrida, con puntos negativos para los gryffindors y positivos para los slytherin, pero dentro de lo que cabe, fue una clase de lo más normal. Excepto porque esta vez Ron estaba sentado con Neville delante de Harry y Hermione, por lo que Ron no pudo quedarse mirando a Hermione como tenía ya por costumbre. Y tanto Harry como Hermione estaban más nerviosos de lo normal. Estos dos últimos no paraban de echarse miraditas por el rabillo del ojo, y se apartaban en el momento en el que se daban cuenta que el otro también lo estaba mirando. Este fue el motivo por el que Hermione saco la peor nota en pociones, y probablemente de cualquier asignatura en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts. Snape se percató de la situación y le dijo a Hermione que estaba decepcionado por cómo le había salido hoy la poción, y además de quitarle 30 puntos, le puso una nota que casi hace que Hermione se desmaye ¡un 7!

El rendimiento de Hermione en clase estaba bajando en todas las asignaturas, aunque más cuando Harry se había encontrado en su campo de visión durante la clase. Así que la profesora Mcgonagal le dijo a Hermione y a Harry que quería hablar con ellos después de clase debido al bajo rendimiento de ambos.

-y bien ¿profesora que quería decirnos?- le pregunto amablemente Hermione, a pesar de estar echa un flan por dentro.

-quería preguntaros si os pasa algo.

- no ¿Por qué piensa eso profesora?- esta vez fue Harry quien respondió.

- pues porque el rendimiento académico de ambos esta decayendo, así que más les vale, arreglar lo que sea que les pase, porque no quiero tener que bajar más las notas de dos de los mejores alumnos de mi casa.

-esta bien profesora, nos esforzaremos más- respondió Hermione.

- si, no se preocupe, seguro que en menos que canta un gallo Hermione esta sacando otra vez 10 en todas las asignaturas- dijo Harry mientras miraba descaradamente a Hermione, y esta se ponía roja como un tomate.

Minerva Mcgonagal, con la inteligencia y avidez que la carectirazaban, se dio cuenta de la situación de sus alumnos, y sonrió para adentro, pensando que hacían buena pareja.

El resto de la tarde y el martes no pasó nada especial, si tenemos en cuenta que las miraditas por parte de Ron y Harry a Hermione, y las de esta última con Harry, se habían convertido, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en algo normal.

El miércoles, a altas horas de la madrugada, un somnoliento Harry Potter, se despertó, y para su desdicha, a pesar del sueño que le embargaba no podía volver a dormirse. Así que cogió su bata y bajo a la sala común para intentar que haciendo algo, consiguiera recuperar el sueño.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró a alguien en la sala común, y sorprendido como estaba se dispuso a preguntar el motivo por el que estaba despierta a estas horas.

-¿Hermione, qué haces despierta a estas horas?

La aludida se sobresaltó, ya que no esperaba ver a nadie allí y después de un breve instante en el que se recompuso del susto, le contestó:

-pues que no me encuentro bien.

-¿Y eso? se ve que no tienes buena cara ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Harry con aire preocupado.

-pues que no me sentó bien la cena de anoche, y e estado vomitando.

-umm, pobrecita… ¿has comido algo?

-no, que va, es que no tengo muchas ganas….

-pues deberías comer algo… ¿Qué te parece una infusión, eso siempre sienta bien al estómago.

-umm… vale, eso si que me apetece.

Así que Harry aprovechó que Hedwig estaba en la sala común- esta lechuza aparece siempre en el momento oportuno- pensó el; y le ató una nota para Dobby diciendo que trajera una infusión y un poco de jamón york, lo antes posible, Ya que no el no quería bajar a las cocinas y dejar sola a su amiga.

Dobby apareció en menos de un minuto con una infusión de anís, y un poco de jamón York para la enfermita, y deseándole que se mejorara pronto volvió a las cocinas, al lugar donde los elfos dormían.

-toma, bébetelo- le dijo dulcemente Harry acercándole el vaso a Hermione. Ella se limitó a decir un bajito gracias, que a Harry le pareció la cosa más dulce que había oído en su vida.

-umm-dijo, parando momentáneamente de beber-se me olvidaba preguntarte ¿qué hacías despierto a estas horas?

-cuidar de ti- le contestó Harry, y Hermione pensaba ohh! Que me derrito, pero que dulce, y que guapo y que bueno es conmigo mi Harry.

- no, en serio ¿por qué te levantaste?

-pues porque a pesar de mi sueño no podía dormir, me desvelé…, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor que durmiendo- le dijo a Hermione mirándola dulcemente, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada.

-Harry, abrázame, que estoy malita-dijo la castaña poniendo cara de puchero, una vez había terminado de comer, y se encontraba un poco mejor.

- no me lo tienes que decir dos veces- y el la abrazo, con muchas ganas, pero no muy fuerte, o la aplastaría y ella no estaba como para eso.

Después de estar un ratito abrazados, cambiaron de posición, Harry se sentó y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de él, mientras Harry la tapaba con la manta y le acariciaba el pelo, haciendo que ella se fuera quedando dormida. Y cuando por fin cayó dormida, le dijo al oído:

-¡pero que guapa eres mi niña!- sin entender porque lo había dicho, aunque empezaba a sospechar gravemente, que se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga. Un error según el, pero que le hacía estar más contento que nunca, como en las nubes, cada vez que estaba con ella. Y al final el también se quedó dormido.

Cuando ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana apareció la más madrugadora ese día de los gryffindors, y aunque le daba pena despertar a Harry y Hermione por la estampa tan bonita que formaban, lo tuvo que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que en pocos minutos bajarían el resto de alumnos y se pondrían a cuchichear, y quién más le preocupaba de todos, su hermano Ron.

Así que se acercó despacito y le toco a Harry en el hombro quién se despertó un pelín asustado, ya que estaba soñando plácida y profundamente con cierta chica que ocupaba últimamente gran parte de sus sueños.

-hola Ginny ¡que susto me as pegado!- le contesto con sueño y un poco de enfado Harry, típico de recién despertado.

-buenos días Harry…, dime ¿qué hacías aquí con Hermione?

- ¿Qué, a pues… que no podía dormir y al bajar aquí me encontré con Hermione que esta enferma.

-pobre…, pero bueno, debe estar mejor porque no tiene muy mala cara…, creo que deberíamos despertarla antes de que venga todo el mundo y le despierte el barullo- dijo Ginny

-si, será lo mejor-contestó el moreno de ojos verdes, antes de acercarse despacito y despertar a Hermione con una caricia y un beso en la mejilla. Está se despertó con una sonrisa al ver al que había ocupado su último sueño de la noche, y dijo muy bajito

-buenos días- dedicado también a su amiga la pelirroja a la que acababa de ver.

-¿qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Ginny, con voz preocupada, esta vez sin ser fingida.

-mejor, la verdad, pero sigo un poco mareada.

-creo que no deberías ir a clase Hermione- dijo Harry- aunque te empeñes en ir, que te conozco.

Hermione se quedó toda la mañana en su habitación, y tal y como era de carácter, y tan aburrida como estaba, se puso hacer lo que haría cualquier enfermo que puede faltar un día a clase, es decir, ponerse a repasar y hacer el trabajo de encantamientos que era para la semana siguiente.

:…………………………………………………………………………………………...

En fin, hasta aquí llega el capitulo 4, el 5 ya esta empezado... y espero no tardar mucho (desde luego no los meses que he tardado en postear este, eso seguro). Espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis un review, realmente quiero que me digáis en que debo mejorar.

Muchos besos para todos

Eldanar


End file.
